A Movie and a Surprise
by LoreleiAmethyst
Summary: Yugi wants to watch Sweeney Todd but Yami feels as if Yugi shouldn't watch it due to the content. Bad at summaries. Don't own anything mentioned in this fic.


Happy Halloween! I don't think this fanfic has anything to do with Halloween but if you think it does then use your imagination. I wanted to write a fanfic where Yugi wants to watch Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street to show that he isn't afraid of watching horror movies. I want you guys to tell me what you think about it. Leave a review but NO FLAMES! If you have any questions then feel free to ask it in your review or message me!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh. I'm merely writing this as a fun thing to do.

Word count with out A/N: 1,036

Word count with A/N: 1,232

* * *

"Sweeney Todd?"

A nod.

"What is this movie about?"

A young man about 16 sighed as he looked up at the taller male in front of him. Unsure of how to explain what the movie was about he set the DVD case down on the counter and looked at the older teen with wide eyes. Yugi Mutou; the King of Games, the insane psycho nut (so jokingly called by Joey), the chibi of the group took a deep breath and started to explain about the movie.

"This movie is about a man who goes by the name of Sweeney Todd. He was exiled to another place for 15 years-"

"Why?"

"You'll have to watch the movie if you want to know. Anywho, his daughter who was a baby at the time he was taken away to be exiled, grew up and lives with the judge due to not having any parents. And the guy that travels with Sweeney falls in love after seeing the girl for the first time and tries to do everything he can to help her get away from the judge." Yugi looked at his look alike, Yami, making a face that said 'Anymore questions?' The crimson eyed teen raised an eyebrow as he picked up the case and looked on the back of it. Reading the large yet smallish lettering.

"Who is Johnny Depp?"

Silence came between the two for a few minutes then Yugi heaved yet another sigh. He figured after being in the real world for two years, a spirit would know things such as who Johnny Depp was. Pointing to the man on the front of the DVD case Yugi had told him that that was Johnny Depp. Yami made an 'ah' shape with his mouth as both eyebrows were raised. The pharaoh then asked who the lady was beside him and Yugi had told him that that was Mrs. Lovett, or Helena Bonham Carter as was the actress's name. Nodding in understanding, Yami pulled his head back to look at his smaller lover.

"Are you sure you want to watch this, Aibou?" He asked, slight concern in his voice for he knew the outcome of what would happen if Yugi were to watch anything violent. Yugi nodded, determined to counter-attack the other if Yami had said no to watching it. Patting the younger on the head, Yami removed himself from the stool that he had been sitting at at the counter and shrugged, "Alright then, we can watch it." Yugi smiled grabbing the DVD case and sped off in to the living room where the DVD player was awaiting. Yami blinked a few times then looked at the door that his hikari had gone through and chuckled softly, heading in the same direction a few moments later.

**An hour later...**

Yugi's eyes widened and his face soon found itself in to Yami's chest as soon as the constant slitting of throats started. An arm wrapped around the smaller form and a chuckle came from the owner's mouth. Yugi looked up at Yami and glared as best as he could which only resulted in another chuckle from the latter. Tightening his arms around Yami's chest at the gurgling sounds of the victims on the movie, Yugi shuddered and burried his face deeper in to the other.

"Yugi, is it really that scary to you?"

A few moments of silence.

"Yes."

With a shake of his head, Yami grabbed the remote and paused the movie, slowly started to rub circles on his lover's back. "It's okay to be afraid, you know that don't you?" Yugi shook his head and tried to push himself further in to Yami's chest. Yami began to run his fingers through Yugi's hair as he leaned back against the arm of the couch and continued to hold the younger in a protective yet loving manner.

"I was afraid I had lost you in the car accident." Yami whispered as he kissed the top of Yugi's head.

Yugi looked up at him with wide yet a little more normal than minutes ago eyes. Had he heard him right? Yami, THE Yami Sennen, was afraid of losing little ol' him? Wait a minute. AFRAID? That was the first time he had ever heard of the older teen being afraid. His small hands grasping the black shirt of his lover, Yugi looked down.

"You were afraid of losing me?"

Yami nodded as he played with the ends of his chibi's hair. "Yes, I was." He said as he looked in to violet with truth written in his eyes. Yugi blushed lightly and tilted his head up moving his hand around the back of Yami's neck, bringing his head forward and placing a gentle kiss on the older man's lips. Yami, for the first time since he had asked Yugi out, blushed and wrapped his arms around the slender waist pulling the form closer to him. Spicy cinnamon vs sweet strawberry. Yami slid his tongue along Yugi's lower lip, wanting to gain entrance in to his lover's mouth. The said lips parted slightly as the tongue slid in rubbing against Yugi's own.

A few more minutes and the two parted for air, panting slightly from the kiss they had received. The chibi duelist snuggled closely to Yami and rested his head against the shoulder, nuzzling his nose to the others neck. Yami smiled as he kept his arms around Yugi's waist and laid a kiss to his head just before resting his own head against his lover's.

"Mine."

A chuckle escaped Yami's mouth. "Yes...Always."

Yugi looked up with one eye and kissed just under the line of Yami's jawbone. "I love you." He whispered, causing the crimson eyed duelist to turn his head and kiss him on the lips. He pulled back a second later and smiled, nuzzling nose against nose.

"I love you too."

End.

* * *

Hey there! I hope you all enjoyed this. I wrote this as a way of trying to push things out of my head. I really hope you all liked it and as stated before, please message me or leave it in a review if you have any questions. I will do my best to get to them. Thanks again!

~Gem


End file.
